


Daggers instead of Dolls

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Clarrise meet Annabeth when Annabeth was seven and she was eight. It was Annabeth's first day at camp. Clarrise had heard a bit about Thalia, the duaghter of Zeus, the forbidden duaghter of Zeus, who saved Annabeth's and an older boy named Luke's lives. Annabeth was at the tree that used to be Thalia. A knife was in her hand.





	

Clarrise meet Annabeth when Annabeth was seven and she was eight. It was Annabeth's first day at camp. Clarrise had heard a bit about Thalia, the duaghter of Zeus, the forbidden duaghter of Zeus, who saved Annabeth's and an older boy named Luke's lives. Annabeth was at the tree that used to be Thalia. A knife was in her hand. 

Clarrise watched as the other girl craved something into the tree. Into the girl. 

"Hey you!" Clarrise yelled at Annabeth. Annabeth turned around, she glared at Clarrise and made her way over the where she was standing. 

"What?" Annabeth asked her, her voice was horse. Probably from crying.

"Crying is for sissys." Clarrise yelled at her. Annabeth glared at her and then punched her in the face. Blood dripped down from Clarrise's nose as Annabeth ran away from her. 

****

"Hey, Annabeth." Clarrise said to the duaghter of Athena. So much had happened in the last few years. Percy. Luke. The sea of monsters. Thalia. Chris. The Labyrinth. Somehow the two girls were now friends because of these events. Some horrible, some great. 

"Hi Clarrise." Annabeth said, her eyes were glued to the screen of her new laptop. 

"Are you okay?" Clarrise asked her.

Annabeth unglued herself from the screen,"What? Why do you ask? Is someone dead? Did something bad happen?" 

"No. You missed breakfast and lunch. Come on, you need to eat dinner or else I will smash that laptop."

"Touch this laptop and I will stab you. But fine. Just give me a second-

Clarrise picked up the smaller girl. Annabeth didn't fight back. She just grumbled something about being hungry. 

****

Silena was a strange part of their group. But they made a great trio. Ares, Athena and Aphrodite together. War, wisdom and love. A perfect mix. 

Of course Silena saw things Clarrise didn't. 

"I know you love her." Silena said to Clarisse one day while the two of them were at the lake.

"Who?" Clarrise asked. 

"Annabeth. I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. Make your move soon. Okay? I want you two to be happy since both of your lives aren't full of love." Silena said.

"I will I just don't know how to. I'm not good with feelings." Clarrise frowned.

"Do in your own time. But with this war...losing a love without ever telling them how you felt is just as awful as someone your with." Silena said.

"Who was it?"

"No one. I haven't lost anyone like that yet. I just, it's something a child of Aphrodite always knows." Silena smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Well Prissy's sixteenth birthday is only a few weeks away. If I do tell Annabeth that I love her I guess I better do it soon." Clarrise sighed.

****

"My cabin isn't going. Neither of you can convince me otherwise." Clarrise snapped at her two best friends. She was supposed to have confessed her feelings for Annabeth before today. Before they were about to leave for what may be the end of the world.

Clarrise felt tears building up in her eyes as the two girls walked away. 

She wiped them away. No way she was gonna cry.

****

Silena was dead. Silena was the traitor. That was why Silena wanted to see Clarrise tell Annabeth about her feelings. Gods all she wanted was to protect them and Beckendorf. 

Clarisse was gonna kill Luke if she ever saw him again. Not for herself, who never saw him as anything other than another camper or the enemy. Not for Silena, who is now free from his abuse. For Annabeth, who saw him as a brother, who saw him as family, who has suffered greatly because of him.

****

Unfortunately Clarrise didn't get to kill Luke. He was already dead when she got into the throne room.

****

Clarrise found Annabeth by herself in the Athena cabin. She was looking over some plans to rebuild Olympus.

"Hey. Annabeth. I need to talk to you." Clarrise said, leaning against Annabeth's desk.

"Yes, Clarrise?" 

"Annabeth I lov- Annabeth kissed Clarisse.

"I love you too. And I've been waiting a long time for you to tell me." Annabeth smirked.

"Honestly that sentence makes me love you more." 

"Don't get mushy gushy on me La Rue."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
